After
by I'm Proud Being Fujoshi
Summary: Dia hidup, dia terbangun-Kematian ini adalah kematian, bukan dirinya.' Adonais. Warning inside. RnR if you don't mind
1. Ayah

APH © Hidekazu Himaruya

After © Alex

Warning: OOC/AU. Using Belgium POV

* * *

Aku berdiri di depan rumah tua bergaya victoria yang dibeli ayah sehari setelah kepergian ibu dari rumah dan kelahiranku, mengamati lekak-lekuk jalanan tua yang masih sama dari aku terlahir ke dunia yang keras ini hingga sekarang—13 tahun.

13 tahun huh? Lama sekali aku tak bertemu ibuku...

* * *

Aku memilin rambutku kuat-kuat, rasa sakit langsung menjalar ke kulit kepalaku dan aku yakin itu mulai berdarah, tapi aku mencoba tidak memperdulikannya. Mataku hanya tertuju pada satu objek. Di ujung ruangan baca disamping _Grandfather Clock, _ayahku sedang membaca buku. Tangan kanannya memegang gelas tinggi berisi cairan merah (aku berani bertaruh itu adalah wine merah yang diberikan bangsawan Prancis mata duitan brengsek kemarin). Rambut pirangnya tersisir rapi, jas maupun kemejanya yang tersetrika tak menampakkan seikitpun kekusutan. Dia terlihat seperti bangsawan aristrokat Inggris—terlepas dari fakta bahwa dia adalah gentleman Inggris dan yah... orang Inggris.

"Berhenti memandangku seperti itu Bella." suaranya pelan, terdengar angkuh. Tatapannya tajam, membuat semua yang melihatnya terhipnotis. "Dan berhenti memilin rambutmu, itu bisa menyebabkan luka dan infeksi." Aku menunduk, mencari salah satu buku tebal untuk menutupi rasa maluku. _Sial_.

Menit demi menit kami lewatkan dengan keheningan. Ayahku kembali terlarut dengan buku_ Kriminologi dan Psikologi Forensik_, aku tidak. Aku menyesal telah mengambil buku yang salah.

Suara ketukan pintu memecahkan keheningan membosankan ini. Alfred, asisten dan teman kuliah ayah di Cambridge dulu.

Mereka membicarakan sesuatu dengan suara yang lumayan pelan. Aku hanya mendengar sepotong demi sepotong kata: hemoglobin, batangan protein, seng, dan udang.

Lalu ayah pergi bersama Alfred ke ruang bawah tanah—yang kusebut dengan dapur bawah tanah karena Ms. Elizaveta (asisten ayah juga) sering memasak makanan berbau menjijikkan saat malam hari dan ayah maupun Alfred juga sering mengadakan eksperimen disana.

Aku mengikuti ayah keluar ruangan tapi tatapan tajam mata hijau menghipnotiskan Ms. El—panggilan Ms. Elizaveta—mengatakan bahwa aku lebih baik tidur saja di kamar. Seolah seperti robot yang telah diset untuk mengikuti perintah 'tuan'nya, aku berjalan ke kamar, membaringkan tubuh di atas kasur busa berukuran size-king dan tidur hingga esokan paginya.

"Bagaimana madu dibuat?" tanyaku pada siang itu, saat pelajaran dimulai di ruang berukuran 5 x 6 berdinding warna coklat kayu ek: ruang baca. Ayah sengaja tak menyekolahkanku di sekolah umum dengan dalih keselamatanku dan ia ingin putrinya mendapat pengetahuan _yang cukup untuk masa depannya nanti_. Aku tahu ayah terlalu overprotektif dan aku tak keberatan. Lagipula aku bisa saja memancing ayah untuk menceritakan soal ibu—yang biasanya selalu beliau alihkan dengan puisi-puisi Poe atau teori-teori fisika—.

Mata ayah melebar. Ia mulai. "Semua dimulai dari lebah."

Lalu beliau menjelaskan prosesnya, dari nektar ke sarang hingga pengumpulan madu di pengumpulan madu. "Lebah pekerja adalah lebah betina yang mandul." katanya. "Lebah jantan biasanya tak berguna. Fungsi mereka hanyalah kawin dengan ratu dan biasanya mereka akan mati beberapa bulan kemudian." Bibirnya berkedut saat mengucapkan kata _mati _seakan-akan kata itu tak dikenalnya. Lalu beliau menjelaskan tarian lebah saat mereka kembali ke sarang: Ayah menggunakan tangannya untuk membuat lengkungan naik dan turun, suaranya membuat suara tarian itu terlalu bagus untuk menjadi nyata.

Ketika sampai di bagian penggembala lebah, beliau berjalan ke salah satu rak buku dan kembali membawa sebuah ensiklopedia. Beliau menunjukkan seorang pria yang memakai topi putih berpinggiran lebar, dengan cadar menutupi wajahnya, memegang alat dengan slang untuk mengasapi sarang.

"Apa Ibu pernah memelihara lebah?" tanyaku. "Aku melihat Ms. El mengeluarkan sebuah botol berlabel 'madu bunga lavender dan ia mengatakan itu buatan ibu." kataku buru-buru menambahkan.

Alisnya berkedut sedikit. Matanya menatapku—pandangan kekecewaan. "Kurasa cukup sekian untuk hari ini."

_Sial._

_

* * *

_

WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! ;=A=; Prussia-sama, maafkanlah aku atas ketidak-AWESOME-an cerita gaje ini–dilempar karung makanan Gilbird-. Mana pendek lagi huhuhuhu.

Prussia: Apa-apaan ini! Si Kirkland alis ulet bulu disini awesome! Tapi lebih awesome aku sih–tertawa nista-

Author: Mangap~

Prussia: Sudahlah! Aku kecewa padamu!

Author: PRUSSIA-SAMA, jangan tinggalkan aku! –ngesot kejar Prussia-

Btw special thank you buat Alex—bukan lo Denden!-buat idenya, love u pul brat! katanya alm. Mbah Surip. Terus buat Denden makasih udah gangguin nee-san dan ngasih nama Belgium: Bella. Dia bukan Isabella es teh 12!–asah golok-.

Dan dan dan... Teganya kau HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA menggambar sipalgiatbenderasialan MONACO duluan! Tak sudi aku memanggil kau dengan embel-embel sensei, sama, senpai, san pun aku sudah tak sudi! Huaaaaaa! –lebaynya kumat-


	2. Ms El

A/N: Maaf update-nya lama, saya habis kena WB -_-`.

Umur masing-masing karakter: Arthur: 36 tahun, Alfred: 35 tahun, Elizaveta: 30 tahun, Bella: 13 tahun.

* * *

APH © Hidekazu Himaruya

After © Alex

* * *

Pagi itu Ms. El memanaskan sup asparagus beku yang ia ambil dari dapur bawah tanah untukku. Ia tersenyum lembut (senyum yang JARANG ia tunjukkan padaku) saat menghidangkannya padaku, membuatku tak kuasa untuk menolak sup asparagus beraroma seperti antara asparagus dan kulit jeruk busuk.

"Makanlah," katanya, tangannya mendekatkan mangkuk sup kearahku.

Dengan ragu aku menyendok sup tersebut. Rasanya lumayan—walau asparagusnya tidak segar lagi—berbanding dengan penampilan dan baunya. "Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyanya. "Tak terlalu buruk." jawabku sambil tetap menyendok sup. Ia mengerutkan alis coklat panjangnya lalu menarik kursi dan duduk di sampingku.

_Kesempatan._

"Ms. El?"

"Ya Bella?"

Aku memutar-mutar jariku di sela cangkir kopi kental Ms. El, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menjalar ditubuhku. "Kau mengenal ibuku, bukan?"

Ia mendongak, menatap mataku lurus. "Jika jawabanku ya, apa yang kau inginkan?" Aura dan pandangan mengintimidasinya serasa menusuk-nusuk setiap celah tulang igaku.

"Aku..." aku menelan ludah. "Aku hanya ingin tahu. Apa itu salah?" buru-buru aku menambahkan. Aku tak ingin terjadi kesalahpahaman. Tidak mau.

Pandangannya tetap tak berubah, tetap mengintimidasi. Aku benci dia, aku benci pandangan dan auranya. "Yang kutahu tentang ibumu hanyalah ia suami ayahmu, peternak lebah dan ia sangat menyukai segala macam flora" ia menyesap kopi kentalnya—jeda 2 menit. "Hanya itu."

Aku memandangnya tak percaya. Wanita ini pembohong besar, jelas-jelas itu tertulis di dahinya dan aku tak percaya wanita ini dipercaya ayah sebagai orang kepercayaannya, asisten pribadinya! "Pembohong!" seruku. "beri tahu aku lebih banyak."

"Hanya itu yang kutahu nak." katanya, ia menyesap kopi kentalnya lagi. "Tak lebih dan tak kurang."

Aku mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Wanita ini memuakkan—dan juga membosankan selain itu ia juga pembohong besar. "Kau memuakkan." ujarku sengit. Aku tak lagi melanjutkan memakan sup asparagusku, aku kehilangan selera makanku dan yang paling penting—aku muak!

"Ku anggap itu pujian." ia berdiri, membawa gelas kopinya dan juga mangkuk sup asparagus yang belum kuhabiskan—menunggu—memberiku isyarat apakah aku sudah selesai memakannya. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke kiri, berbisik "ambil saja. Aku sudah kenyang dan terimakasih banyak."

"Ms. El,"

Ms. El menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Kafein tak bagus untuk kesehatanmu."

Sekilas senyum terukir di wajah cantiknya.

* * *

Aku memandang langit-langit kamar. Lampu tidur berkap kulit (aku tak tahu kulit apa. Mungkin kulit sapi) berwarna coklat pohon ek; kado ayah untukku karena telah menjadi anak baik saat ia pergi menghadiri kongres pecinta Poe selama seminggu kubiarkan tetap menyala. Cahayanya berpendar-pendar.

Otak dan hatiku bertanya-tanya akan Ibu; seperti apa wajahnya, kulitnya, tubuhnya, dimana ia tinggal, dan... mengapa ia meninggalkan aku dan ayah. Untuk masalah yang satu ini, otak dan hatiku sejalan.

Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku, tapi tetap saja tak bisa. Aku masih terbayang-bayang kejadian tadi pagi. Jujur, aku merasa bersalah telah membentak—dan juga mengatainya pembohong. Walau bagaimanapun, sebenci dan sedendam apapun kau pada seseorang, kau harus meminta maaf padanya, itu nasihat ayah padaku.

Sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf pada Ms. El besok.

Aku _harus_.

* * *

Makin pendek dari chapter sebelumnya. Maaf!–sujud merasa bersalah-. Dan rasanya chapter ini lebih jelek dari chapter yang sebelumnya ya? =A=;;

Balas review dulu (gak sempat lewat message)

Dei (Dei kan?): rasanya diksi saya gak sebagus itu deh. Terimakasih duha mereview fic saya!

AlmightyHero: makasih ya sudah sudi membuat fanfic request saya! Dan maaf belum sempat saya review =__=;; -feels guilty-

Hana-san: kok reviewnya cuma setengah? Yang setengahnya mana? Terimakasih sudah review fic saya!

Dan juga terimakasih kepada silent readers diluar sana yang tak sempat (atau malas?) mereview fic saya.

Semakin banyak review semakin saya cepat mengupdte fanfic ini!


End file.
